Two of a Kind
by Stormai
Summary: Liv and Maddie Rooney are twins with two different dreams. One dreams of being the top model and movie star in Hollywood, while the other dreams of being the biggest women's basketball player in the league. The Twins' life may be turned upside down when they get sudden news that it is being transformed into a movie. And what doesn't help is that every movie MUST have a romance plot
1. Signatures & Series Finales

**Summary**:

_Liv and Maddie Rooney are two twins with two different dreams. One dreams of being the top model and movie star in Hollywood, while the other dreams of being the biggest women's basketball player in the league. Good plot for a movie, eh? The Twins' life may be turned upside down when they get sudden news that it is being transformed into a movie. And what doesn't help is that every movie MUST have a romance plot. Is it in the works? Will the two find love just for the movie or just because they are truly in love? _

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

Today couldn't have gone better. Please note my sarcasm.

"And sign here, and here, and here…" I listen to this man go on and on about where to sign on this ridiculous contract about a movie deal that will be focused on my life. Yes, you heard correctly: Mad-Dog Rooney is signing a contract for a movie. To be fair, I was pressured to do it by my twin sister, Liv.

Apparently, my hard-working attitude and dedication to achieve my lifelong dream of becoming a WNBA player has landed me millions of dollars by giving the rights to a team of _amazing_ produces and directors to create a movie about me and my twin sister. She loves fashion, movie, and drama while I love basketball. I guess it makes sense for a good plot.

I scribble my name across the long line of no turning back before sitting my pen beside the paper. I push my glasses closer to my eyes and look up. "There." I say with the most agitated facial expression I could give. I could care less about this stupid movie. Actually, I somewhat care about the image they make me as in the movie. So, I guess I do care about this movie.

"Thank you Ms. Rooney, I'll be in touch with you and your sister pretty soon." A bald headed guy says.

I just nod my head before grabbing my things and leaving the building. When I'm outside of the building, I quickly take out my phone and dial my sister's number.

"Hello?"

"Liv, I signed the contr—"

"AHH! Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Liv screams. "Maddie, I promise you won't be disappointed."

I scoff, "Just make sure they don't make me to be some lowlife scumbag on the loose somewhere in Wisconsin."

Liv chuckles, "I promise that they'll make you the best Maddie there could be."

I smile after hearing that. "You're the best. You know that?" Compliments very seldom come out of my mouth.

"Oh and another thing: get to dating because the producer needs a love interest in the movie." And this is why I never give compliments. There's always something bad following it. Well, this is pretty bad in my case.

I sigh, "Liv, what have I told you?"

I can hear her low groan. "I know. I know. But...Maddie, you can't let Diggie control your future!" She exclaims. "You had one bad break-up! So what?!"

"You make it sound like he was nothing when he was my everything." I confide in her.

Honestly, Diggie was my everything. He and I broke up after he moved to Australia. He came back, but it still didn't work out. So, we called quits for real. Diggie was somebody I could be myself around. I didn't need to wear high heels or dresses around him, because he defiantly didn't care. All he wanted was me, and I honestly don't know if I'd find anyone else like him at this point in my life.

"_Liv, we need you on the stage right now_." I can hear this, meaning Liv was getting called to get back on stage. "We'll finish this later. Got to finish this series off strong."

Liv is filming Voltage's last episode right now. She's a nervous wreck even if she isn't showing it. She loves that show so much and for it to be ending was such a stab to her heart. It has gone five seasons strong, and it kept money in her pocket. How oh how will she find a way to get money now. Again, note my sarcasm.

"I'll call you later, okay." I tell her then end the call.

I press the unlock button on my keys, unlocking my 2018 Red Mustang Liv got me just a year ago. Wow, I still remember that day; it was awesome.

"Excuse me ma'am?" I freeze after hearing the voice and slowly turn around, ready to use whatever I had in my hand which was my cell phone at the moment. I turn around just to see…

"Daniel!" I exclaim and hit his shoulder. He laughs. "You scared me. Why do you always find this funny?"

He shrugs. "I just love seeing your reaction, and god your punches are getting strong." He says while rubbing his arm.

I smile. "I learn from the best." I say and punch him in the chest.

He grins. "Thanks." He says then jumps in my passenger seats. "So, where are we going?"

I laugh then get into my car. "Um...where am I going? Yeah, I'm going to..._somewhere_." I say and turn the key, starting the car.

Daniel's eyebrow scrunches upward. "And that somewhere is—"

"None of your business!" I cut him off. I point to the door. "Now get out, please."

He laughs. "Okay fine." He says and gets out of the car. He walks over to the driver side and adjusts his head with the window. "I'll see you later?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I'll be home by six tonight."

"Hopefully…" He adds in. "Alright, Mad Rooney."

I chuckle as he walks away.

Daniel is my roommate. Yes, I have a guy as my college roommate. So what?! I mean, he is gay so don't get any ideas or thoughts about that relationship ever happening. Daniel, or Dan for short, was the first person I met when I entered my first day of college. He was so nice and caring and loving; honestly, I was falling for him until he dropped the bombshell three weeks later after I tried to make a move. Yeah, I tried to make a move on a gay guy! My sister wouldn't let me hear the end of it. He's a star football player—yeah, I know. LOL! He's like my best friend other than Liv. I love him like a brother.

**Liv's POV**

I let out a deep breath, remembering that this will be the last scene that we shoot. Garrison is going to propose to Tess. I play Tess, and my co-star Josh plays Garrison. I never knew these last few years would have passed so quickly.

"Liv...Yoo Hoo!" I shake myself out of my daydream and turn to see Josh standing there with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I'm just taking it all in. This will be the last time we'll be on set together." I tell him.

Josh rubs my shoulder. "I wouldn't say that. Who knows? Maybe we get cast to play different roles together." He tells me.

I sigh, "Yeah." I try and sound enthusiastic.

"Or people can play us." He says. I give him a confused look. He laughs and scratches the back of his neck, "Too much?"

I nod, "Ya think?!"

"LIVQ! JOSH! LET'S SHOOT THIS SCENE!" Our director calls out.

I suddenly become very antsy. "Are you ready?" I start fidgeting everywhere.

Josh holds me still. "Yeah. You don't seem ready, though. Liv, I promise: everything will be okay." He tells me.

I smile. "Thanks." I thank him before walking ahead of him to the stage.

"Annnnnd ACTION!"

"Looking into those really beautiful eyes, I just can't imagine my life without you." Garrison says and gets down on one knee before opening the small soft red box. Tess gasps. "I know that we're only 18, but we have known each other for four years now. Baby, if there's someone who knows all the parts of you—in and out—" The laugh voice over comes in, then it stops. "—it's me. Come on, Tess. Please make me the happiest man on Earth tonight by agreeing to becoming Mrs.…" Garrison opens the box to reveal the ring, and Tess gasps louder. "…Garrison Maxwell."

The two lovers are frozen in their positions while looking at one another. The love is shown on both faces, and it'll certainly be something the audience falls for.

"AND CUT!"

A buzzer sounds off, meaning the ending of the scene. Josh stands from his kneeling position and slings him arm around my shoulder. "You were great in that scene," Josh compliments me.

I wore a confused face. "Who? Me?" I'm not shocked because I get these all the time. I act dramatic and place a hand over my heart. "Are you kidding me?! You were the great one!" I exclaim and shrugs his arm off from around me.

Josh shakes his head and laughs. "Just accept my compliment." He commands before kissing my cheek.

I gag and desperately try to wipe off the warmth of his lips. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" I cry out. "I'm telling Holden on you!" I threaten.

Holden Dippledorf is my boyfriend. We have been in a relationship for almost two years and it's still strong. Of course, there have been those fights here and there but we always remained together. Not every couple is perfect, and we know that. Like Josh, Holden and I are sophomores in college. Both of us share an apartment together. We love it. It feels like we're a married couple living on our own. Married couple…(sigh)...I can't wait for the day we get engaged. I've been dreaming ever since I met him. Right now, he's traveling all around California with Willow and the band. Our school grants leaves for such things, especially if your grades are satisfactory. I miss him all the time, but I know he's living his dream just like I'm living mine.

_I love the way you make me feel, I love it...I love it. I love the way you make me feel, I love it. I love it._ Oh, that's him calling now. _I think about you every second, every hour_—"Hey Holden!" I answer into the phone.

"Hey babe." He answers back.

Josh gives me a look before he throws up the peace sign and walks away.

"I miss you." I tell him. "It's lonely in the apartment."

He sighs on the other side of the phone. "I miss you too, Rooney." After he says that, I could hear the crackling. He must be moving. "When I get back, I'll make up for it."

I do my best cute laugh, "What type of making up are we talking about?"

He does his adorable laugh. "Let's just say that it'll involve a lot of candles and skin." Aw, that sounds good but there's one thing wrong with that...

"Holden!" I exclaim and I start walking towards my dressing room, or my ex-dressing room.

He laughs again, "What?! Okay, sorry. Sorry. It'll just involve candles and a lot of roses."

I smile even though he can't see it. "Better."

It's been a struggle these last two years being with Holden. At many times, I felt like straddling him and letting him just take me then and there, but I always controlled myself. I'm saving myself for the perfect moment. There's too many fornication these days and I want to be the odd woman out. Holden understands this and he behaves when he can. Sometimes, he can't hold it together and might get a little excited but I don't mind honestly. I love seeing him tighten up.

"Anything new?" He asked as soon as I entered my dressing room.

I nod then sit down in my chair. That's when I realized that I need to give an answer, because he couldn't see me. "Yeah. Producers want to make a movie based on me and Maddie's life." I tell him.

"That's great, Liv!" He sounds pretty excited. "Two twins. One's a actress and the other is a basketball player. Sounds like a good movie." He says.

I giggle, "I know right!" I then let out a sigh. "But, the producers want Maddie to find a guy so that the movie writing can start soon."

CLANK!

"Oh crap! Sorry, Rooney. I dropped a pan." He tells me.

"HOLDEN, YOU BETTER NOT DROP ANOTHER PAN!" That sounded a lot like Willow.

"I won't!" Holden calls back. "Anyways, babe, Maddie and a guy? Oh wow, that'll be easy." The sarcasm is so real right now.

I run a hand through my hair. "Yeah, totally." I play along. "Anyways, I have a dinner with the cast as this is our last scene. Time flew by so fast, Holden. I can't even deal right now." My voice cracked somewhere in around flew by.

"Hey, hey…" Holden must've picked up on my sadness. "Voltage was awesome, but you're going to do so much more after. Think of Voltage as a stepping stone. Soon, you'll have every series and movie director calling to get you. Think of this as The Beginning to a Beautiful Ending. You're fine, baby." Aw, I'm so lucky to have such an amazing and sweet guy.

I sniff. "Thanks. I needed that." I say as I wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"And I need you." He responds with laughter. "Babe, it's so hard traveling without you here with me."

I sigh, "Yeah, I know. I know."

"No, like, you don't understand." He exclaims. You could hear the crackling sound again. He must be moving. "Hold up, let me find a quiet place. Okay, found one." He announces and I can hear a door closing. "Something so embarrassing happened just the other day." He confides.

I sit up in my chair. "Wait, what? What happened?" I asked.

"Well, Willow caught me doing something." He explained. "I, um...I was in the bathroom and I thought I locked the door. I guess I never did...and she caught me holding a magazine with you on the cover and…you know…"

I gasp.

"Oh my gosh, Holden! Were you _ramming the ham_?!" I exclaim.

"What else was I suppose to do?!" He exclaimed. "It was either that or taking my frustrations out on them. You not being here is hard, Liv and I'm not only just talking about difficulty here."

My cheeks turn red. I'm so glad he can't see this. "Holden…well, I don't know what to say." I tell him. "Thanks for telling me, though."

"You're welcome." He says. "Now, I have to run but I'll call you later on tonight."

"No, can you FaceTime me instead?" I love when he FaceTimes me. We talk for hours and hours. He's always the first to fall asleep and I love just looking through the phone and watching him sleep.

It's funny, though. When he's here, I'm always the first to fall asleep so watching him sleep seems like it's only doable when he's out and about in the world.

"Alright, that's fine." He says. "Okay, bye."

"Bye." I say and tap the red phone icon, ending the call.

**Maddie's POV**

SLAM!

"Dan, I'm here!" I announce as I sit my keys on the counter. "Are you—oh my gosh!" I scream and shield my eyes.

As I do that, I can hear a lot of shuffling. "Oops!" I hear Dan say but he laughed afterwards. I hear more shuffling before I felt someone move pass me. The door opens then closes shut. "You can open your eyes now." Dan laughs it off.

I slowly reveal my eyes only to see Dan's staring back at me. He had a huge blank wrapped over his mid-section. Thank God!

"Daniel!" I screamed and walked over to punch him but he quickly backed away. "Bringing guys here to make out is totally unacceptable."

Dan laughs, "Are you even listening to yourself right now?"

I throw a spoon at him and he lets out a painful noise, but I don't care.

"I'm serious!" I scolded at him before walking towards my bedroom.

I hear him sigh from behind me. "Okay, fine. I'm sorry, okay." He apologizes and I halt in my position. "I just...I have to be secretive about this, so there was no where else to go." He explained.

I run a hand though my hair. "Dan," I don't know what I'm gonna say honestly. He and I have gone through so much together, and I don't need some argument over something small—not entirely small—ruining our relationship. "Just…Well, Be careful."

Dan nods his head. "I am being careful, Mads." He says and walks over to me. He opens the sheet and wraps me in a hug. Honestly, his naked body doesn't faze me. Trust me, I know he's not into me so it's all good.

I tap his chest. "Alright, I need a shower." I announce and he releases me.

He laughs and scratches the back of his neck. "Yeah, me too…"

"You're not joining me this time." I throw a glare or two his way so that he got the point. I don't have time for all his singing that he does. Like seriously, after years of hearing my sister's perfect yet annoying voice, I never knew that someone could sound more annoying and unpleasant.

Dan whines, "But…Maddie!"

I quickly slam my door.

He knocks on it. "I'm gay, remember! I'm not gonna Blister you." He calls out through the door. _Blister_ is a word we made up that means getting hit from behind. Take a while guess and figure out the actual meaning.

"Dan, we only showered once together and I'm not doing it again!" I scolded.

Honestly, I thought it was going to be weird but it wasn't. He didn't try to blister me, so it wasn't entirely awkward. I mean, it was awkward a little for the mere fact that he has a cinnamon stick and I have a cookie jar. Did you like my desert names? Because I just made them up! BAM WHAT!

He sighs, "Fine."

I hear footsteps, meaning that he was walking away. I let out a sigh and fall onto my bed. The cozy sheets pulled me in more and more, and I felt like I was about to surrender and call it a night…but nope, I really needed a shower. Yeah, a shower is what I need.

I unlace my shoes and pull them right off. Next, I slip out of my shorts followed by my panties. Next, I yank off my shirt. So now, all I'm left in is a bra.

I stand in front of the mirror. "Ugh…" I gag. "Sweat all over. Yeah, I'm for sure taking a long shower tonight."

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

I roll my eyes. _It's Dan_. I tell myself and walk over to the door. "Dan, I already told you. No, you cannot—" After opening the door, I quickly jump behind it. I realize who it is.

He quickly turns around. "Oh…um…" He clears his throat. He seems to have something in his hand. "I didn't know…sorry…I um…"

I peak my head from the side of the door. "You can turn around now, Josh." I tell him and he slowly turns with his eyes still covered with his hand. "Release the hand." I say and he slowly lowers it.

His cheeks are red as tomatoes just like mine. "I'm sorry…I didn't…"

I laugh to fill in for this awkward setting. "No, you're fine. Honestly, you are. I mean, it's not like you haven't seen a _cookie_ before?" I laugh at the end again. Again, I'm trying to make this less awkward. It doesn't help that Josh's cheeks are getting redder by the second.

Why is he more…um…flushed than I am?

"NoIhavent…but um…" He quickly jumbles his words. He puts his right hand on his side and holds something in the other. "Liv, told me to drop this off. So, um…ha ha…" Ugh, he is so awkward.

But, it looks good on him.

He gives me the box.

"Thanks." I thank him.

He, therefore, stands there and rocks on his feet as if he was waiting for something else. I lift my eyebrow in confusion. "Um…can I help you?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Oh no, I'm sorry. Haha…" He says. "You have a lovely home."

I nod my head. "Thanks." I tell him.

"Ahem!" Someone clears their throat from behind.

I peak over Josh to see Dan standing there with a towel still wrapped around his waist with no shirt.

"Put on a shirt, Dan!" I call out. "And some shorts! Jesus Christ!"

Josh turns his attention from Dan to me. He chuckles. "Oh, that's something unusual that I don't see everyday."

I laugh. "The perks of having a gay roommate…"

Josh's mouth flies open. "Oh…" That word lingers more than it should. "I thought that he was your boyfriend–"

I shake my head. "No." I quickly say. "I mean, we have taken A shower together. Uno! One! But, other than that, nothing close to boyfriend and girlfriend."

I don't think I should've said that, because now Josh is looking at me weird.

It's silent for at least three more minutes, I swear! You could hear the air in the room.

"Um…Yeah, I have to go." Josh tells me and slowly backs away. "My roommate and I have to um…not take a shower together." He jokes before he walks out of the dorm.

"He…is…fine—" I chunk a pillow at his face. It hits right on target.

"Stop doing that. He's my sister's co-star." I tell him.

Dan nods. "I know. Man, God makes beautiful creatures." I guess the door has Josh's face on it, because I'm seeing Dan lick his lips while looking at the door.

I roll my eyes. "Alright, I'm showering and calling it a night."

"You're always changing the subject when I call somebody fine. It's not a crime to take an interest in somebody for once, Maddie. Why do you let Diggie have this control over you?" Dan brings up out of nowhere.

"DAN!" I yell. "If I liked a boy, I would tell you." I'm totally lying. "And Diggie does not have control over me. I just don't want to go through the whole boyfriend-girlfriend thing again."

Dan shakes his head. "Yeah, okay. You keep telling yourself that."

"Dan, seriously, I have seen way better MEN than Josh." I throw out there.

Unfortunately, Dan doesn't know when to not pick something up when I throw it down on the floor, so he continues this argument.

"Um…who? Diggie?" Dan is giving me that _girl please_ stance and facial expression. "Diggie is…okay, he's cute. Well, sometimes pictures don't tell you the truth and makes people look better than they actually ar—"

"–OKAY GET TO THE POINT!" I yell.

He sighs. "Well, as I was about to say, don't try and act like you didn't get all red over there when you seen him in his blue shorts and black tank top." Dan begins to fan himself. Like, really? Was he that hot? Okay…maybe…no, I don't know. "Maddie, I'm not going to lie to you. I was about to die. He looked so HOT in that." Dan continues.

I can't deal with this boy right now. I roll my eyes. "I'm literally about to shut the door on you." I seriously meant this. If all he's going to do is sit here and complain about MY love life, then I'm going to walk out of this conversation.

Dan groans. "See, there you go again." He shakes his head at me. "I'm going to leave and go in my room before…" He begins gesturing with his hands. "…Maddie-Bear comes out and I'm lying on the floor half-dead." He says then walks into his room and shuts his door.

"Humph…" That was easier than I thought.

Usually, Dan argues with me until he gets his point across. However, before that time comes, I always leave the conversation. So, technically, he NEVER gets his point across.

"OH AND…" Welp. I spoke too soon. Now, Dan is walking out of his room completely naked. "Stop telling everybody I'm gay. Geez. I thought that was suppose to be my secret until I'm ready." He scolded me, and I suddenly feel bad. I totally forgot.

I grimace. "I'm sorry." I apologize, because he's my best friend and I don't want him to feel like I purposefully sought out to hurt him.

"Well," He begins walking closer to the door. "You can make it up to me by letting me shower with y—"SLAM!

* * *

**Hopefully, this didn't fail as an introductory chapter. As you can probably tell, Holden and Liv are together. Plus, Maddie's love life is up in the air. Dan is just letting it loose everywhere…lol. **

**Hopefully, this story can make you laugh…cry…anxious all around the same time, because cliffhangers will DEFIANTLY be apart of this story without a doubt. **

**I like to thank you for reading. Now all you have to do is mash that FAVORITE and FOLLOW button. Also, REVIEW. It'll be very much appreciated.**

**•STORMAI**


	2. Dinosaurs & Dreams

**Liv's POV**

"LIV!"

"LIV, OVER HERE!"

"MS. ROONEY!"

No matter where I turned, there were flashing lights. Eeeeek! I love this life. Seriously, the famous life is a one in a lifetime and I'm thankful that I got this opportunity, because it's a blessing. To think about it, I could have been one of those clerks in a bank, typing on a computer. All I did was post a video of me singing on YouTube and BAM! Instant Famous!

Haha…

The fans love me and haters want to be me. I mean, I can't blame them. Everybody wants to be Liv Rooney and everybody unfortunately can't be like her.

I sound like a jerk. I really need that spa day Dan set up for me.

"_Ms. Rooney, any words to your fans on making this possible_?" A reporter asks me.

I put on my best smile. "I just want to thank you guys. Without you, I wouldn't be able to do what I love…and that's being Liv Rooney." I say and earned some laughs.

"_Watch the cord, Langston_." The reporter says and sends a glare to someone behind me. I guess she's talking about the camera cord guy.

"LIV ROONEY! AHHH! YOU'RE MY FAVORITE ACTRESS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!"

Wow, someone is a true fan.

I turn around to see who was behind the voice, but I end up falling backwards. Stupid cord. "AHHH!" I scream and suddenly I'm in a swimming pool. Yes, I said a swimming pool. I look down in the pool to see that I'm wearing a silver pink bra with a matching bikini.

Wait.

How did I get here?

Is this a dream?

"Liv!" I hear someone call out. SPLASH! I shield myself from the stampede of water heading my way. When I look around, there's nobody around.

Who just called my name?

"Ahh!" I shriek when hands suddenly appear around my waist. I am suddenly lifted into the air as the person continues to laugh.

I know that laugh, anywhere. It's Holden's.

Okay, yeah, I AM DREAMING.

He lowers me just enough for me to wrap my legs around his waist. "Hey…" He says huskily for whatever reason.

I smile. "Hey…" I answer back, then I allow myself to kiss his oh-so-juicy lips. "I missed you."

He laughs, "I miss you too, Livy." Aww, Livy is so cute. It's pronounced _Liv–v_.

I think I was too carried away in my thoughts to realize that we were now in our bedroom, which was pretty weird seeing that we had to get on an elevator and go four stories up before we got here.

I soon feel the warmth of the sheets around me.

Oh my god.

This feels like heaven.

I bite my lip as I watch Holden hover over me. "Stop teasing me and just do it." Those words just left my mouth. I don't understand. I wouldn't have said that AT ALL, especially seeing as I'm trying to save myself for the perfect moment.

"Say no more." He says huskily and starts kissing my jaw. I let out a soft moan before he goes lower and lower to my neck.

"Hold up." I'm glad I got some type of control in this.

He looks at me confused, but then that suddenly goes away. "Oh, okay. I know what you want." He says and I look at him confused before I finally figured out what he meant.

"Um…Holden—"

"—yeah?" He had begun unlacing his swimming trunks.

I let out a nervous laugh. "Let's…" I'm thinking I have control over this dream, but it looks like I don't because as soon as I thought I would finish it off with _postpone this til next year_…haha…I end up saying something else. "…do this!"

He lets his tongue explore the center of my belly before lifting his head and winking at me. "Ready?"

I instantly and uncontrollably nod my head. "Yes…"

Dammit, Liv. Stop it!

It was too late for that. Holden's trunks fall to the ground in one motion. My eyes grow wide and my mouth falls open.

Yeah, it was WAY too late.

He crawls towards me before leaning in and kissing my lips. I feel every single body part touch my waist and above.

It felt…right.

Ugh, I really need to wake up.

"Wake up, Liv! Wake—"

_-**/•\\- Out of Dream -/•\\-**_

"—Up!" I exclaim and let out short breaths.

I fall back and let my body hit the soft mattress.

Did that really just happen? Did I really dream about having sex with Holden? Oh my gosh, I don't know how I'm going to survive. If I'm going to have sex dreams every night, I should just FaceTime Holden and let him watch me play with myself.

I mean, seriously!

That was not an ordinary man!

He had me entranced for a good minute.

"Ugh…" I groan.

Holden will be the death of me.

**Dan's POV**

"Great practice everyone!" Coach Smith talks loudly for all of us to hear. "I know it's early and you were probably in some girl's bed getting it on." This triggers laughter from the rest of the guys. "…but you all knew that playing this sport was going to be a pain. There's one good thing that came out of this: you get the rest of your weekend off. See you on this field, Monday." That was his way of telling us to go.

I let out a relieved sigh.

Football can be a hassle. I love the sport, though. That's why I'm in college. I want to make it to the NFL, and this college will help me achieve that. I have no doubt in my mind.

"Coach waking us up at 3 in the morning. God damn! And I thought my momma was strict." One of the guys, Aaron, declares.

Everyone laughs.

We enter the tunnel and it's dark for a while. All you can hear is the laughter amongst you. And soon, we're in the locker room area.

"Shower!" A few guys simultaneously call out before striking out in the same direction.

I run a hand through my perfectly even and curly beautiful brown hair and head to my locker. There, I open it and reach in. I take out my white t-shirt and black shorts I wore this morning. Yes, I wore those to bed too. It wasn't our fault coach decided to make us practice so early.

It's 7 now, though…so, I guess I'm glad.

I got the rest of my Saturday off and Sunday to relax or go see a movie or go to a club to have some fun.

Suddenly, I hear a curtain being yanked.

I chuckle to myself, because I already knew what was next.

"Hey…" I hear. And suddenly, this someone smacks my butt.

I quickly turn around and hit his chest. "Stop it." I semi-scream. "Do you want anyone walking in on us?"

He licks his lips. "You look so good in those tights right now. I could take you right here." He announces.

I put on a teasing smirk. "Good to know." I say and grab his blonde hair before pulling him closer.

I pull away, but that made him firmly grab my butt and lift me up. I wrap my legs around his waist to keep from falling. "Liam, stop." I moan in his ear.

What?

I can't be loud. Everyone would know.

…and Liam doesn't want everyone to know apparently.

"YO WHERE'S LIAM?!"

Liam quickly sits me down and grabs his stuff. He sits on the bench and grab his phone. "Yeah…" He speaks into the phone as if he's having a conversation.

I chuckle and shake my head before returning to my locker.

Suddenly, the curtain opens.

"OH, I FOUND HIM GUYS!" Aaron calls out to the others. "Liam, why was the curtain closed?" Typical Aaron. He always has to know everything.

"Hold on, Mom." Liam says then holds the phone to his chest. "Huh?" He acts confused.

Aaron shakes his head. "Nevermind. Hey, are you still down tonight?" He asks Liam.

Liam nods his head. "Yeah."

What is Liam doing tonight? I'm curious.

Aaron looks at me. "Are you coming with us, Dan?" He asks. I just nod my head. He smiles back. "Okay, see y'all there." And with that, he's gone.

I turn to Liam. "What is he talking about?!" I exclaim.

"Calm down, Dan." Liam laughs. "Don't get your boxer briefs in an uncomfortable position. Seriously don't, because if you got what I got…" Okay, now he's boasting and teasing at the same time. "…you know that it gets very heavy in there and your underwear—"

"—Liam, just tell me what he's talking about." I'm glaring right now.

He throws his hands up. "Fine. We're going to the movies with some guys."

I thought he didn't want to be seen with other dudes.

"Okay wh—"

He shakes his head. "Not like that. We go to the movies and pick up girls, then we sit with them during the movie and let them grab. It's a game called Pick 'N Grab." He explains.

Oh.…

"What have I gotten myself into?" I groan and shake my head. "So not only am I picking up girls, but I have to let them feel all on me?"

He nods.

"Oh damn…it's gonna be a disaster!" I exclaim. "I mean, I can pick up a girl. I know that. It's gonna be the grabbing part of the game that's not gonna work."

He laughs. "It's fine. You're a good looking guy. I mean, I wouldn't be attracted to you if you wasn't." He says. "But for real, just imagine like you're THE GUY for a minute."

I sigh. "Fine. For you." I admit.

He makes a pout face. "Aww, thanks." He says and pecks my lips. "It means a lot."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, I know."

"Bye…" He says and winks before leaving me there alone.

Liam…oh…Liam is very cute. He has blonde hair and a sentimental personality. He may be a football player and look like a jock, but he's seriously just a sweet guy. The only thing I have a problem with for him is that he doesn't want to come out. But, can I really say that? I mean, I'm scared of coming out. I just thought that if he came out, it would give me the courage to do the same. Unless our teammates are not saying anything, they think we're straight. We walk like them. Talk like them. We do everything like them. So, it would be hard for them to figure it out unless they caught us in action.

Oh god…

That has me thinking.

Tonight is bound for regrets.

**Liv's POV**

"We made a deal!" My sister sings from the other side of the phone.

Currently, I'm at _Icy Shop_ that's about 5 miles away from my apartment. Today, just like every morning, I woke up then brushed my teeth. After that was done, I applied light makeup. I put on my tight running gear before finishing it off by putting my hair into a ponytail.

What?

I may not be as athletic as my sister, but there's perks to being an actress. Your shape has to be on point, and I plan on keeping it that way.

"Maddie…" I whine. "Please."

Even though she's about thirty minutes away from me, I still sense her shaking her head. "Liv, I have a game tonight that I'm suppose to be preparing for. Why do you think I'm up so early? If it wasn't for mandatory practice, I would be face-down in my bed." Maddie tells me.

I sigh. "Okay, I'll do it myself."

In a few hours, I have to meet with the producer for our movie as we start the location process. It would've been helpful if my sister were there to assist in this, but you know how that goes. Finding the right location is the first to many steps in making movies. First, there's the location confirmation. Then, we have to get the right crew and marketers. Then, we have to cast. After that, we have to get a planned movie date—it may not be done in time, but you still have to prepare one.

Ugh, it's so stressful!

"You say that like you're regretting that choice." Maddie points out the obvious.

I roll my eyes, but a smile can be seen on my face.

Off to the side, I could hear "Oh my gosh, that's Liv Rooney from Voltage!" and it honestly didn't make me feel good.

Why?

Well, I love my fans but they don't know when to not interrupt me. It's like they come at the wrong time.

"Liv?" Maddie speaks into the phone as if I had hung up. "Liv? Olivia Rooney—

"What?!" I refocus on the phone call. "Maddie, you know how much I hate my full name…Madison."

She chuckles. "Listen Liv, I have to go—"

"—no no no, Maddie please stay and talk to me for at least twenty more minutes." I beg.

She laughs, "I don't have twenty more minutes, Liv. Don't you have Holden to talk to?"

I groan. "That's if I can reach him. He only answers his phone at night, and I don't know when he's coming back." I tell her. It's true. Holden leaves on these trips and never knows when he's going to come back. It's lonely in that apartment.

Maddie sighs. "Well…" Oooh, is she starting to think of something? "…if you hang up right now, seeing as it's Friday, I'll come over today and spend the night with you—"

I didn't give her time to finish.

"—okay bye!" Quickly, I end the phone call.

"LIV ROONEY!"

"AHHH!"

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S LIV ROONEY!"

I cringe, thinking back to my dream I woke up from just an hour ago. I look to the ground to see if a long cord was behind me. Nope, coast was clear.

I see three young girls approach me. I smile. "Okay, what am I signing?" I ask with my pen ready in hand.

**Maddie's POV**

"MADDIE! Get your ass over here and practice on this 3-pointer!" My coach yells at me.

I flinch and drop my phone. As funny as it may sounds, I didn't even care. I ran into the crowd of girls and quickly caught a basketball before throwing it into the air. It hit the net.

I felt so proud at the moment.

Take that coach!

Coach Ronda claps her hands. "Great job, Rooney!" She seemed so excited. Until…"…on your 2-pointer. I said 3-pointer not 2-pointer."

Oops, look at me now.

I look like a damn fool.

Coach Ronda blew her whistle. "Alright girls, practice tomorrow. I'm calling this off early. My kids need me." She announces.

"What?!" I shout. "We got to practice on a Sunday!"

Coach Ronda turns to me. "Is that a problem, Rooney?"

Yes, it is a problem Coach Ronda!

Yeah right. Like I'd say that out loud and be forced to sit on the bench during our games. Sorry, no can do. Our first game is in two weeks and I'd be damned if I had to sit out because I felt like a bad girl that one day.

I feign a smile and shake my head. "No, it's not a problem." Anybody other than Coach Ronda could tell that I was faking. Even my voice was fake, laugh out loud. It sounded like Liv to be honest.

"Dinosaurs on 3…1, 2, 3!"

"DINOSAURS!" We all shout.

Yes, we have a dinosaur as a mascot. I don't care. This team is number 2, that's TWO, in the whole college league. I'm not about to leave a team just because of a whack mascot.

I walk over to the bleachers and bend over to grab my phone. I have my hand on it, and the unfortunate happens…my phone slides under the bleachers.

"Ugh…" I groan and lay my head on the bleacher. "Can this day get any worse?"

"Haha, I hate when that happens." I hear someone say. I lift my head to see a beauty. Yes, a beauty…like, he was beautiful. He had dark brown hair and his face was just…so squeezable.

Really Maddie!

"Oh, yeah…" That's all my mouth could manage to say.

He smiles. Ugh, his teeth are really white. They're pretty white. OH MY GOSH!

"Here." He leans down and grabs my phone. All because of those long arms. "Blake." He holds his hand out for me to shake.

I look at his hand then look off. "Yeah, whatever." I say.

He laughs, "So you're not gonna tell me your name?"

I shake my head. "No, why should I?" I ask. "Thanks for the phone. Catch you later."

"You know, I have been watching you for some time. You're a good basketball player, especially to be a girl." He tells me.

I scoff. "Good. No, I'm a great basketball player. Period. I can beat both genders. And, stalker much?" I say and look him up and down. My eyes rest on his face and I realize what he's doing. "What? Waiting on me to tell you how good of a player you are?"

He scratches the back of his head. "I mean, from one basketball player to another, it would be very appreciated." He says.

I shake my head. "Yeah…no." I say then leave the gym.

I don't know why I act like that around most guys. I'll admit he's cute, but…I don't know. There's something about him that makes me want to punch him in his face. I can't put my hand on it.

I open the gym doors and am instantly hit with the cool winds.

I begin my trail to my car, when I'm suddenly crowded by people with cameras.

"YOU'RE LIV ROONEY'S SISTER!"

Um…yeah, duh. We look alike.

I continue to walk, but it seems like they didn't want to let me go. They crowd me once again. I squeeze out and start running to my car. I can hear the footsteps behind me, so I pick up the pace. Soon, I'm at my car and I quickly unlock it and jump in. As soon as I'm in, I lock the door.

I look around and find my whole car crowded.

There's no way I'm getting out of here.

I roll down the window a little. "Can you guys please not crowd my car? I have somewhere to be." I tell the closest person to me.

He shakes his head. "Not unless you answer my question." He demands and I quickly roll up my window.

I look around. There's about 30 people crowding my car. How am I going to get out of this?

BEDOOP.

…annnnd my phone just died.

**Josh's POV**

"Yes, mom." I'm currently in a deep conversation with my mom about keeping myself until I'm married.

Do I want to do that? No.

I come from a VERY religious family. And no, I don't think that having a religion is bad but I don't think it's for me. I mean, I'm a guy and I want to explore meaning I want sex. Yes, I just said that. Sex. That's what I want, but I have to stay true to myself and my promise which was _No Sex Until You're Sure That Girl is The One_.

"Listen, honey. I just watched one of your new episodes yesterday and I loved you in that." My mom says. "Is there any chance you could tell me the ending of the series, so that I have something to bet on?" My mom loves to call me for answers, then use them in family bets on what's going to happen. She takes a lot of money back home.

I guess, mother and son are pretty close. Haha.

"Not this time, mom." Ugh, it pained me so much to say that.

What the…why are people crowding a red mustang?

Oh…Maddie!

"But—"

"—sorry mom, I have to go!" I quickly end the call and run over to Maddie's car. I squeeze through the crowd. Surprisingly no one noticed me. I think it's because I have this hood.

I knock on her passenger door.

She leans over and looks at me. "Oh thank god." I couldn't hear her, but her mouth formed those words.

She unlocks the door and I try my best to open it without giving the reporters room to ask their questions. I slide in and close the door. Maddie locks them behind me.

"Are you ok?" That's all that mattered, right?

She nods her head. "Yeah." I believed her for a second until I actually paid attention to her body language. "No, I'm not okay!" She suddenly yells. "Ugh, how am I going to get out of this?!"

She's cute when she's agitated.

"Um…" I notice a little crack. "Start your engine." I command and she does as I say. The crowd starts to move a little and I point to the wide crack now. "Go."

She speeds through them.

"Oh thank god." She says. "Thank you, Josh."

I smile. "You're welcome. You know, I deal with this stuff almost everyday so it's nothing to me." I tell her.

Maddie nods her head. "Yeah, thanks." She says then hits the breaks and unlocks the car doors.

I scoff, "So that's how you repay me by kicking me out?"

"Yup, pretty much." She responds.

I chuckle. "Hmm, nothing like your sister."

Maddie smiles. "That's a compliment to me, scrawny." Did she really just call me scrawny?

"Scrawny? I have you know that these…" I flex for her. "…are earned. I don't take steroids or pills. I work out."

Maddie laughs, "Yeah, right." She moves to lift my shirt and I stop her.

"Getting a little handsy now, are we?" I'm usually not this way around girls. It's just that Maddie…I get her. I don't know how. It feels like we're already connected somehow. That's weird, I know. This is like our fifth time being in the same area for longer than five minutes.

Maddie rolls her eyes. "No…" She pauses to think. How do I know she's thinking? Just trust me on that one. "…I just had to make sure that the boy's basketball coach knew what he was doing when choosing his players."

I'll play along with her.

"Hmmm…so, how did your coach choose you girls?" I ask. "Did she make y'all put on dresses and walk down the gym like it was a fashion show?"

"…get out of my car." I won that. Fair and Square.

I get out with no hesitation. "Fine." I close the door behind me and she quickly drives off. I shake my head. "Wow." This is what I get as a thank you.

I'm about four miles away from the gym.

Wow, how heroic of me…

**Liv's POV**

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

Oh my gosh, that's Maddie!

Yes!

I've been waiting all day to get this night started. A sleepover with just me and her and boys to talk about. What? I've been given direct order to throw some boys in Maddie's head to get an idea of what type of boy Maddie is into.

I open the door. "Hey Mad—"

I don't finish, because I'm at a lost for words.

"What are you—"

I'm cut off again when my lips are being seized by another pair of lips.

I open my eyes slowly, hoping that this isn't a dream.

"Hey Livy…"

* * *

**Hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint. I have been awake all night trying to finish this and I finally did. LOL! I hope to have the next chapter posted by Wednesday, so be on the lookout. **

**For those wondering: Dan, Aaron, and Liam play football. Maddie, Josh, and Blake are basketball players. **

**We still have to see how that Liam–Dan thing will play out. Also, who just showed up at Liv's door? Yeah, your probably already guessed it. But is that girl's night called off? Or will this person help Liv in her quest? Sure, there has to be a guy out there for Maddie. Hmmm…who could it be? **

**–STORMAI**


End file.
